


Under the Lights We Will Be

by selim_nagisokrov



Series: Dragon Claims and Human Change [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to "Dragon Claims, Human Change." Loti-Miko requested Toothless and Hiccup's first kiss. This is a gift back for all her wonderful fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lights We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and no money is being made off its production.

"Toothless!" The dining hall seemed to silence at once, looking towards the wide doors and the small human who'd only been in their presence for a few weeks at most. "Toothless! Toothless!" The bundle of human flesh ran past them, tripping once over a Nightmare's tail, and narrowly avoided the sturdy chest of a Zippleback. He smiled sheepishly up at the two headed man-beast, who tilted its left head in concern while its right head hissed something that probably meant,  _watch where you're going!_ "Sorry."

Back on track with his run, Hiccup watched more carefully where he was going until he made it to the furthest corner where Toothless sat with Gronky, looking both amused and concerned at once. "I saw something really cool in the North!"

Gronky frowned but Toothless just seemed to bristle with annoyance. "And what did you see in the North, child?" The Gronckle asked over the rim of his glass. From where he stood, Hiccup could pick up the trace smell of bees nectar. The sweetness of the air made his mouth water but it didn't make him request for a glass.

"Lights!" Hiccup pulled his arms back, looking excited. "We sometimes see them in Berk but it's never bright enough to tell if it's just the last rays of light from the moon or the gods but I could really see them here. It was this huge explosion of lights and it went  _foom!_ and the Hailee and Nae," two Terrors that tended to most of Hiccup's needs, "fell from the perch when it happened. It was scary and cool all at once!"

An exchange of thoughts and ideas that Hiccup made no sense of was exchanged between both the Gronckle and the Night Fury while Hiccup pushed between Toothless and his plate, grabbing the last piece of bread from his friend's plate. Toothless gave him a hurt look which was returned with a sheepish,  _let me have it_ smile that always won over all else. His father couldn't say no to it and neither could Toothless.

"Can we go out and look closer? No, wait! I bet they'd look better in the old lands!" Hiccup sat on the bench, arms extended between him and the Night Fury. "Please, please,  _please_?" He begged.

Another exchange of ideas between the two before Toothless inhaled the last of his sweet smelling drink. "You'll take him?" Gronky asked, astonished. A low echo. "Oh. Well then… take a blanket perhaps. He has no fur or internal heat."

"It's warm enough outside…" Hiccup whined.

"All the same but still- Njáll, see to it." Gronky pushed up from the table, nodding towards the two other dragons he'd been eating with. "It appears we've been abandoned by Njáll this afternoon. Perhaps we can continue this discussion in the morning?"

Hiccup made a nervous noise at the glares sent toward the Night Fury's back. "I didn't realize you were busy."

"Even if I'd said no," Gronky smiled, "Njáll would never have been able to focus. Enjoy the lights."

That said Toothless placed a large clawed hand on the small of Hiccup's back, leading him through the throngs of onlookers, most who suddenly appeared interested in seeing the lights themselves. Hiccup was about to part ways at the corridor to get his saddle when Toothless place a hand on Hiccup's shoulders, shaking his head. "But how am I supposed to get down to Old Berk?" Hiccup folded his arms behind his back, still looking up at his courting mate for answers.

He was led out to the gardens where swarms of dragons were already making themselves at home on towers overlooking the Northern sky, still lit up with blues, reds, purples, and whites. Every so often it would flicker out of existence but it would return with more power than before. The first brightening would cause all the dragons to scurry away but they would come back, settling on the roof tops again, closer to the ground and watch with wonderment.

Hiccup didn't realize until strong hands tucked under his armpits and he was pushed over the ledge by his courting mate that Toothless had even stepped behind him. The only thing that registered was that he was falling and the ground was coming towards him fast.

And then he began to soar among the fog with Toothless above him, his back pressed firmly against the dragon's chest. Pushing his stiff legs up, Hiccup flattened himself against the Night Fury, breathing hard. With a quick glance up, he saw the smirk marring his still humanoid partner as the glided down. A wide gust of wind pushed around Hiccup and they grew in altitude.

Arms spread out to his sides, Hiccup felt the smile steal his face. He was flying!

The wind pressed against his cheeks and his loose summer clothing floated around him. Toothless toured through the mountain ranges and dangled Hiccup inches above trees. At one point he even joined a bird going towards the East. The poor thing squawked when he saw Hiccup, darting off in the direction, making the human laugh out loud.

There was a low growl from Toothless as a warning that they would be landing in the clearing off to the west, miles away from Old Berk and the watering hole. Hiccup lowered his legs in preparation of impact as earth came towards him. The first seconds, his legs brushed into the dirt as he tried to gather his footing. Finally, Toothless let him go to float above head a few more feet before dropping to the ground with more grace than the human had been able to.

Toothless smiled, brushing his big hand over Hiccup's bangs. Hiccup smiled back.

"I'm fine." He pushed himself up on shaky legs. "That was…" he tried to think of the right word but settled on, "awesome!"

There was always a look of shyness that took over Toothless when Hiccup praised him for something that came naturally. Flight was the biggest one. Having never flown until that summer, Hiccup was fascinated by every aspect of it. He must have drawn so many dragons in flight with his main focus being Toothless, who tended to only do so at night, as if trying to appear as human as possible for his very human partner.

_You don't have to fool me, I know what you are._

Taking Hiccup's hand, Toothless started up the clearing into the opposite direction of Old Berk. He was talking about…something, his free hand moving with his words. Whatever it was about had been important before his expression changed constantly but Hiccup could only smile back. His dragon could have said that those lights were caused by a big bad dragon out to kill all humans and Hiccup couldn't care. He just wanted to watch them with Toothless.

They stopped at a grand tree that towered high into the mountain above all the others. It had a few low branches but they weren't thick enough to hold Hiccup's weight to climb up. Instead, Toothless offered a leg up, then a shoulder up to push the human to the most solid low branch the boy could hold onto. Giving a shaky smile down, Hiccup began his ascent, always mindful of his feet. Each branch took him higher and higher until Toothless was just another part of the landscape from up there, and Hiccup was only a third of the way up. Clinging to the tree, the human froze, afraid to go any further as he realized that falling could kill him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Toothless settled next to him with a push of his own big wings.

Wrapping his arms around the human's center, the Night Fury made a soothing noise. A promise, Hiccup realized that he would never let the human fall.

The next branch was taken with caution, then the next. It seemed like forever, his arms shaky under his weight, when he perched himself on the highest branch of the tree, overlooking a mass of leaves that faced the North. Again Toothless settled next to him, this time with his back pressed against the main stalk while Hiccup settled against his back, legs on both side of the wide limb holding both of their weights.

"You'll catch me if I fall, won't you?" Hiccup tilted his head back to look up the dragon's chin.

" _Always_ " Toothless whispered, rubbing his flat face into Hiccup's hair, taking in the boy's scent.

The lights seemed to go on forever, fading in and out of existence. From their location, it was like watching the heavens light up instead of the North and it made Hiccup warm and fuzzy. It wasn't nearly as scary as down here. "It's like the gods are trying to talk to us," he whispered well into the light show that trickled past them in a faded glory. Another burst of line took on the faded night sky. From above even the lights the hum of dragon's rained down in conversation that Hiccup wasn't a part of.

However, Toothless was finding the whole situation funny.

Raising his arms above his head, Hiccup dipped the dragon down, so that they could speak face-to-face without jeopardizing his stability. "You're really serious about courting me, aren't you?"

The look Toothless gave him was one of, ' _of course'_. Hiccup was almost sure a  _stupid_ was tacked on there somewhere but he brushed the thought away.

"I always thought I would have to do the courting." Hiccup admitted.

Toothless chuckled and Hiccup could almost hear it in his head. " _Then court me_."

A sudden urge took the human, who closed his eyes. "I think I like being courted." That said he pulled Toothless' head down, his fingers wrapped around soft ear flaps.

The kiss was chaste, his full lips pressed against a lipless mouth that stretched wide. Hiccup pulled back first, unsure how he was supposed to go about this but he didn't get to think about it long as Toothless' clawed hand pressed under Hiccup's chin, tilting his head back and to the side. Although his neck ached at the strange position, his brain stopped functioning when the dry tongue, thick and wide as his own lips, pressed against his close mouth.

On instinct his mouth opened and the dragon pressed his tongue in, brushing over the human's flat teeth. Not sure what to do himself, Hiccup brushed his own wet tongue over the invading appendage, earning a noise from the dragon that pushed their faces closer together. Toothless' tongue left the human's once, licking the boy's moist lips before pushing back in, and this time twisting against Hiccup's smaller one.

Body twisting to relieve tension on his neck, the two broke apart only long enough for Hiccup to turn his body to face the dragons before attacking a brave leap forward. Their mouths pressed again together with a sense of urgency. Hands wrapped around the soft ear flap, the human pressed Toothless closer into him, wanting more than he knew he could take. That tongue in his mouth, stretched wide in his mouth, was so different than anything he'd thought imaginable. It licked and coiled at his smaller pink appendage, made love to it with such passion that blood rushed from Hiccup's head to his lap.

It was Toothless that pulled back first for the second time, pulling Hiccup close to his chest. He was breathing so heavy and his body was like fire.

Above them the sky tinted again with another burst of light but Hiccup was too caught up in the warm chest he was pillowed on, thinking about the hard claws against his belly.

And while he couldn't understand it, Toothless' voice echoed into the night, " _I very much enjoy courting my little human_."


End file.
